Enemys? Yes Lovers? Oh Yes!
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: A change in dorms for 7th years might bring a chane of hearts for enemys. *SLASH* dont like dont read! thanks!
1. Chapter 1:the new dorm

Chapter 1:The New Dorm

Harry's POV

That little prat! How dare he brake my nose! When I get my hands on him, I swear I'll…

"Harry! What happened to your nose?"

Hermione screamed at me before going back to eating her breakfast.

"Nothing 'Mione, just me and Malfoy had a little disagreement on the train."

"Harry you should really get that fixed,"

Ginny said just walking in to the Great Hall. Me and her broke up after the war. She just didn't interest me anymore.

"I'll be fine,"

I said still seeing the concerned looks on their faces.

"Well mate, I suggest you sit down and eat wile the first years get sorted,"

Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Fine,"

I said and sat down

"Can I have your attention please?"

Mc Gonagall said,

"All of the returning 7th years please follow me."

The students that followed her where Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and me from Gryffindor. Luna from Ravenclaw. And Blaze, Pansy, and Malfoy from Slytherin. I decided to everyone but Malfoy by their first names because that little bitch doesn't deserve my kindness.

"Black Dragons"

Mc Gonagall said to the door in a corridor that none of us have ever been in before, swung open to reveal a well decorated room with two armchairs and a leather couch by a roaring fire place. There were also 4 rooms; 3 down stairs and 1 room with double doors - clearly the biggest room- up stairs.

"This will be your new dorms. You will also have to share rooms with each other."

Mc Gonagall stated

"WHAT?"

Blaze shouted from across the room leaning on one of the armchairs.

"Well work it out. I don't want to hear any problems. I will see you all in class tomorrow." And with that she left the room, leaving us with surprised, disgusted, and confused looks on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2:sharing a room

A/N: Thanks for following the story! I know I should have done this before but I forgot. Well you should know what your reading so if you change your mind leave now. Its still rated for cursing but the smut will come soon. I still own nothing. Enough of me talking on with the fic!

DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH DH

Chapter 2: Sharing a room

Draco's POV

What the fuck? Are you serious? "Well lets figure out who were staying with," Mudblood said trying to take control. "I'll stay with Ron." Her and that weasel have been dating since the end of the war. "Ok, I'll stay with Gin." Loony said looking at weaselette. Well might as well speak up, I want to share with Blaze so- "Pansy want to share?" "Sure Blaze." WHAT? Wait now the only person left is… Potter. Great, I have to share a room with the popular Harry Fucking Potter! "Well I got the upstairs room." I stated and grabbed my trunk and ran upstairs to the room. It was pretty big, but the bad thing was there was only one king sized bed.

"Well Malfoy, I guess you'll be sleeping on the floor." Pot-Head said with a smirk that would make any slytherin proud. "Are you sure? I thought you would like it better." I said returning the smirk. "Well I'm going to take a shower." So I walked to my trunk grabbed my white silk boxers and went to the shower.

Harry's POV

"Well I'm going to take a shower." Malfoy said to me. After I herd the water stop 10 minutes later, I heard a voice, "Next." I looked up at Malfoy and saw him with his hair still wet dripping down his muscular chest, down his six pack abs, most likely from all that quidditch, and down beyond his boxer waistline. "Like what you see Potter?" He said with that famous smirk of his. It is kind of sexy now that I think about it… WAIT! What am I saying? Man I need some sleep.

"Shut up Malfoy!" I said before I forgot he asked me a question. After I got out the shower he was already in bed. I climbed in, took off my glasses, and turned off the light. He went to sleep before I did, I hope this sharing a room thing goes well.


	3. Chapter 3 Truce

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing and putting this story in alerts and favorites. I'm also making two more stories. One Harry Potter and the other The Sweet Life of Zack and Cody, and with all your support I know they will be great stories!

I own nothing, and thanks to JK for giving us these awesome boys to work with.

Chapter 3

HD~HD~HD~HD~HD~HD

*Draco's POV*

I woke up before Potter to an owl taping at the window. It was from Mc Gonagall saying that there was no school for the week because Snape wasn't at the school for the week.

"Hey, Potter,"

"Hmm?"

"You can sleep in today, there's no school."

"Good!" I laughed at that.

"Hey, Potter?"

"Yes?"

"We should… um?"

"What Malfoy?"

"We should um… call a truce?"

"Well… ya. I agree."

"Ok, truce for the whole year then?"

"Deal and we have to act like friends"

"Deal."

I held out my hand like in 1st year expecting him not to take it like before, but to my surprise he took it with a smile.

"Well Draco, are you are you getting up or sleeping in?"

"Sleeping in. I'm tiered"

I climbed back in to bed and pulled the covers over me.

"Potter,"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Call me Harry, I called you Draco."

"Alright, Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You, you know with me and my mother and for saving my life, thank you."

He _blushed_! Actually blushed! "You're very welcome."

And with that we both fell back to sleep.

DH~DH~DH~DH~DH

20 minutes later I felt Pot- Harry almost roll on me. I looked over at him and saw him smiling. He's kinda cute when he smiles… wait, what? Man, I need to go back to sleep. Then I was going to let him sleep and go back to sleep myself, I heard him moan! I snapped my head back to look at him so fast I think I broke a bone. Then it got worse! He was squirming, kicking, and making all kinds of noises. But what freaked me out and what made me, my heart, and most important my cock jump was when I heard him say…

"DRACO! OH GOD! YES!"

And that's when I went back to sleep.

Later on at 10:00 I heard Weasel and Mudblood calling for Harry to go to lunch with them.

"Harry, wake up." I said lightly shaking him

"Huh?"

"Your friends want you to go to lunch."

"Oh, do you want to come with us?"

I thought back to earlier that morning with him dreaming about me, I decided that it would be a good start to get to know his friends.

"Umm… sure why not?"

"Ok, well I'll tell them that we are coming and you can get ready."

"Alright"

After we where both ready we walked to the great hall to meet Weasly and Granger.


	4. Chapter 4:Lunch with friends

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy lately, and also I am writing several more stories. There are going to be more Drarrys and a Fred and George, and also a Big Time Rush, so look out for them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing *Sad face* but I wish I did. Harry Potter would not be PG-13 in my hands. *Evil grin*

ON WITH THE FAN-FIC!

*DH*DH*DH*DH*DH*

Chapter 4:Lunch with friends

Harry POV

Thank Merlin! No school! And I hate to say it, but I kinda have had a wet dream about Draco… again. I've been having them since 4th year. I've kinda have become obsessed with the boy. Well I know that where meeting Ron and Hermione, but I like to think of it as a double date, since Ron and Hermione are dating. I mean, who wouldn't want to date Draco? With his, soft looking skin, icy grayish-blue eyes, and that white silky blonde hair. I can get lost in my thoughts about him. That's it! I'm done denying everything! I'm falling for him.

"POTTER!"

"Huh?"

"You where daydreaming. We're here."

"Oh, right."

"Hi Harry, Malfoy."

"Hey Hermione."

"Umm… Hi?"

"Well sit down."

"Eww Weasley! Do you really have to talk with your mouth open of food?"

"I agree with Malfoy. Ronald please chew with your mouth closed and then talk, ok babe?"

Wait! Did Hermione agree with Draco?

Draco POV

_Did mudblood agree with me?_ Well, she's probably trying to be nice after the truce we made. Knowing the _'Golden Trio' _they will be talking about random things.

"Well Malfoy what made you and Harry call a truce? You got a thing for him?"

"RONALD!"

"No! I thought we should stop fighting after all these years. It is our last year, don't you want peace?"

"Ok, but hurt Harry and you'll get it!"

The rest of lunch I kinda blocked out their talking. When we get back to the common room I'm gonna take a well needed nap, because these guys are putting me to sleep.

"Well I'm kinda tiered. You coming Draco?"

"Oh. Ya I'm coming."

"Cya guys later."

Potter and I walked back to the common room in wonderful silence.

A/N: thanks again for the reviews! They mean a lot. Don't worry about my 'Brothers or Lovers' story I've been working on this story and my Big Time Rush story my Tom Felton/Daniel Radcliffe story and my Zutara story, I haven't got around to it. But I will, pinky promise!


	5. Chapter 5:You Like Me?

A/N: Well here's chapter 5! I had this ready but I was too lazy to do it. If I do something wrong tell me, thanks. More stories are coming soon.

Disclaimer: I don't know why I have to do this but I do. I don't own anything, but the plot.

Chapter 5: You Like Me?

Draco's POV

Back in the room Potter and I share, he plopped on the bed face first.

"Um, Harry your kind of on my side of the bed."

"Oh, sorry," he rolled over and did a deep sigh.

"I wish I could tell them," he said in barely a whisper.

"Tell who what?" Why am I so damn nosey?

"Well, I wish that I could tell Ron and Hermione I'm gay, and what boy I like, because I couldn't stop thinking about him the whole time we were at lunch."

"Oh."

"Don't go around saying I'm gay. If you do I'll hex your balls off."

"I won't, I won't, calm down. Which boy do you like?"

"Well he's tall, skinny, he plays quiddiditch…"

"That's half the school."

"I didn't finish." I gave him my best annoyed, but keep going face.

"He's in slytherin-"

"Now where getting somewhere! I can probably help you now."

"No you can't. He hates me."

"Most slytherins do." He gave me this face that looked so funny, but hurt at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Anyways he's straight."

"Some slytherins aren't."

"Oh yeah? Name them and I'll see if you can guess."

"Ok, um Marcus?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Theo?" Same look.

"Blaze?"

"OH HELL NO!"

"Ok, ok let me think." I stood and thought there was one more gay boy in slytherin, so if it wasn't him Potter's screwed.

"Me?" As soon as that word came out my mouth he looked down and blushed. YES! He likes me!

"You like me?"

"Well…um."

"Good, because I thought I was going crazy when you moaned my name in your sleep last night."

"Oh, you heard that?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised the whole school didn't."

"Oh, well if you want to beat me up, you have my permission."

"No! I've been waiting for you to say that believe it or not." He gave me a huge smile that could brighten any ones day.

"Really?"

"Yeah." I smiled and felt my face get warm. I suppose I was changing colors from pale white to pink judging by the smile Harry had on.

Well it's a now or never chance. I leaned in ever so slightly and he got the message quickly and smiled, blushed, and leaned in the rest of the way. It was just a peck on the lips, but you could fell the sparks between us. After we pulled apart we smiled, and even if it was early we got ready for bed and relaxed.


End file.
